Adventures in Hoenn
by Funkyshnelpu jr
Summary: May arrives in the Hoenn region and makes a new friend in Brendan Birch. The two friends travel across Hoenn with dreams of becoming Champion. But what role does Team Magma have in this? Basically, the plot the plot of Omega Ruby but May and Brendan travel together.


**An: Help me please. I've created more cancer. I have nine cancers already. I don't need a tenth. Nothing much to say here other than that this is cancer and I want to die. Let's do this shit.**

Twelve year old Brendan Birch lay on the floor and did sit ups while his Mudkip slept soundly on his bed. He was tall and lean with dark brown hair, pale skin, and pale blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of loose black shorts, a red tank top, and white socks. The tank top's lack of sleeves exposed the boy's well defined muscles. After finishing up his sit ups, the boy rolled to his stomach and began doing push ups. The boy heard someone knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" he called, mid push up.

The door opened and the most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen walked into his room. She was pale skinned, slim and of medium height. She had blue eyes with long eyelashes, long thick mouse brown hair with a side fringe falling across her forehead, and a red and white bow on top of her head. She was dressed in scarlet tank top with a black undershirt, white short shorts with black lycra mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, a yellow-and-green fanny pack. Thinking it would be rude to talk to her and do push ups at the same time, Brendan stood up to shake her hand. "Hi." he blushed. "I'm Brendan Birch."

"Hi." the girl smiled, blushing as well, and shook his hand. "I'm May. My just moved into the house next door. I'm your new neighbor. My father is the Gym Leader in Petalburg City."

"Cool." Brendan grinned. "My father is a Pokemon Professor at the lab in town. I got a Mudkip for my tenth birthday two years ago." He gestured to the sleeping Mudkip.

"What's its name?" May asked curiously.

"Mudkip." Brendan stated evenly.

"You didn't name it?"

"Nope. The pros don't, so why should I? I'm going to become the Champion of Hoenn one day, so my Pokemon need to at least be taken seriously."

"I'm going to become Champion too!" May said with a grin.

"Awesome! We can travel together and then battle each other for the title!" Brendan grinned.

"Yeah!" May cheered.

"Oh man!" Brendan groaned, glancing at the clock on his wall. "I have to go help my dad research Pokemon. I'll see you, May."

"Okay!" May chirped. "Bye Brendan! See you later!" Brendan woke his Mudkip and the two hurried out of the room as the boy pulled on a pair of green and white sneakers on his feet and a white knit cap on his head.

As soon as the boy left, May sat down on the boy's bed and fanned herself with her hand. She was expecting the Professor's son to be a nerd like her younger brother, Max, not an attractive boy with _muscles_. The thought sent heat rushing to her face.

May headed home, not wanting her new crush's mother to think she was a weirdo for hanging out in her son's room when he wasn't home. "How did it go?" Her mother, Caroline, asked from the kitchen as she entered her house.

"Great. The Professor's son was _so hot_." May sighed happily. Caroline laughed in amusement as May's younger brother came down the stairs. He was small and had short black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed a pea green colored t-shirt with a white collar and button, charcoal colored shorts and green, black and white slip on shoes without socks, and a pair of black framed half moon glasses.

"Who's so hot?" he asked.

"A boy who lives next door." May replied. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Why don't you go to the Professor's Lab to get your Pokemon, May?" Caroline asked.

"Okay. I'll get a Pokemon and then Brendan and I can be trainers together!" May squealed happily and ran out the door.

"Why is May so happy?" Max asked his mother.

"May finds the Professor's son attractive." Caroline replied simply.

Max made a face, as if he was disgusted by the thought. "Ew. That's gross." he gagged.

Caroline shook her head in amusement. "When you get older, Max, you'll be in the same situation as your sister."

"Nope." Max shook his head. "Girls are gross."

"You say that now, but a few years from now, you'll be singing an entirely different tune." Caroline laughed. Max shook his head vehemently and gagged.

 **XXX**

May skipped happily through the doors of Professor Birch's lab. "Professor Birch isn't here right now." said a tall brown haired man in a stark white lab coat. "He's out on Route 101. It's just outside of town."

"Thanks." May replied and left the lab. Still skipping happily, she moved past her house and onto Route 101.

"Help!" A masculine voice cried. May saw a heavy set brown haired man with a beard in a lab coat, blue shirt, olive green shorts and sandals being chased by a Poochyena. "There are some Pokemon in my bag! Please hurry!" May looked through a bag lying on the ground. She pulled out three labeled Pokeballs. One was labeled 'Torchic", another was labeled 'Mudkip', and the last was labeled 'Treecko'. May chose the Treecko and summoned it to battle the Poochyena.

"Use Tackle!" May ordered. The Treecko tackled the Poochyena and it fainted. "That was easy."

"Whew! The man sighed in relief. "I went into the tall grass to survey wild Pokemon when I was suddenly jumped! You saved my hide, thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome." May grinned.

"Oh! You're Norman's girl aren't you?" The man asked.

"Yup!"

"I didn't realize who you were at first. You've grown into quite the young girl. This isn't the place to chat though, come along to my lab." the man said and began walking back to Littleroot Town, May close behind him.

The short walk to the lab was spent in relative silence, with the man asking a few questions about the trip and how she was enjoying Hoenn so far. As walked into the man's lab, he turned to May and said, "So, May! I've heard so much about you from your father. But he said that you don't have your own Pokemon yet. If that's true, then that was quite the performance back there. Looks like you really are your father's daughter. As thanks for saving me out there, how about I give you that Pokemon you used earlier?"

"R-Really?" May replied in shock.

The man grinned. "Of course!" he laughed. "It's only fair."

"Thank you!" May beamed.

"It's no trouble. Are you going to give your Treecko a nickname?"

"No. The pros don't, so why should I? I'm going to become the Champion of Hoenn one day, so my Pokemon need to at least be taken seriously."

The man rubbed his chin. "Hmm. You know. My son said the same thing when I gave him his Mudkip."

"You're Brendan's dad! You're Professor Birch!" May gasped.

"You've met my son it seems." The man, Professor Birch, grinned.

"Yeah. I met him." May sighed dreamily, a light blush painting her cheeks. Professor Birch's grin grew.

"My son happens to be out on Route 103 surveying Pokemon for me. You might be able head that way and see if you can help out."

"Okay. I'll head out right now. Bye Professor!" May said hurriedly and rushed out of the lab.

Professor Birch chuckled. "Reminds me of when Brenda and I met." He sat at his desk at started typing.

 **XXX**

Brendan was crouched down in tall grass with a notebook and pen in hand, his Mudkip sleeping on his head, when May quietly crouched down beside him. The presence of the boy's crush brought a light blush to his cheeks. "Hey, May." he said quietly.

"Hey, Brendan." May replied, equally as quiet, with a blush of her own spreading across her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"I'm watching those two Poochyenas and writing down their behavior patterns." Brendan replied, making a few notes in his notebook.

"Cool. Your dad gave me a Treecko for saving him from a Poochyena." May said.

Brendan chuckled quietly. "Really? For a Pokemon Professor, he doesn't get along very well with Pokemon sometimes."

May giggled. "Really? I never would have thought."

"Heh, yeah. Right? But that's great that you have your own Pokemon." Brendan said. "Now we're one step closer to becoming Pokemon Trainers and the Champion of Hoenn." May blushed deeply. "Okay. I think that's enough surveying for today." Brendan stood up cautiously so as to not wake his sleeping Mudkip, before holding Mudkip comfortably in his arms. "Let's head back, it's getting dark."

"We should battle!" May cried.

"Okay." Brendan shrugged. "But don't complain when I kick your cute little butt."

"Wh-What?" May cried, blushing from surprise.

"Nothing. Let's do this." Brendan woke his Mudkip and sent it out to fight.

"Go, Treecko!" May shouted, and sent out her Treecko.

"Mudkip, use Tackle!" Mudkip tackled May's Treecko to the ground, knocking its head on a rock in the process. The Treecko staggered to its feet and rubbed its head where it hit the rock.

"Treecko, use Tackle!" Treecko attempted to tackle Mudkip, but the blow it took to its head blurred its vision and it missed.

"Mudkip, tackle it while it's down!" Mudkip tackled the recovering Treecko and it feinted. Treecko returned to its Pokeball and Mudkip trotted happily to Brendan's side.

"Oh man!" May whined sadly.

"Hey, it's okay, May." Brendan said and hugged her comfortingly, causing deep blushes to spread across their faces. "You just got unlucky is all. The ground here is pretty rocky and your Treecko took a pretty bad hit to the head. We should stop in Oldale Town to heal your Treecko before we continue on home." May nodded. Both felt oddly disappointed when Brendan pulled away from their hug.

As the two walked, May told Brendan stories of how she was going to train her Pokemon to kick his butt. He laughed, causing May to smack him in the chest. They walked into the Pokemon Center laughing. May handed over her Treecko's Pokeball so Nurse Joy could heal her Pokemon. After a few seconds, Nurse Joy handed the Pokeball back. May thanked her and the two walked out of the Pokemon Center and back to Littleroot Town.

The short walk back to their homes was spent in companionable silence. "Goodnight, Brendan." May said and kissed her friend's cheek, a blush spreading across her face.

"Goodnight, May." Brendan echoed, a deep blush spreading across his face as well. The two friends parted ways and went inside their respective houses.

 **XXX**

Professor Birch and Brenda were sitting down at the dinner table when Brendan joined them after he had washed his hands and sent Mudkip up to his room to sleep. "How did they Pokemon surveying go?" Professor Birch asked his son.

"May kissed me." Brendan said in a daze, robotically shoveling food into his mouth. Brenda and her husband looked at each other and smiled. They wouldn't be getting anything out of their son tonight.

"Finish your dinner and then go to bed." Brenda said. Brendan nodded absentmindedly. The rest of dinner was spent with Brendan absentmindedly eating the rest of his food and his parents giggling and whispering amongst themselves. When he was done, Brendan left his plate in the sink and walked to his room. Without bothering to change out of his clothes, he lay face down on his bed and fell asleep. He dreamt of May.

 **XXX**

May's family was also sitting down to eat dinner when she sat down at the dinner table. "How was your day, May?" Her father, Norman, asked.

"I kissed Brendan and he said my butt was cute." May said as she shoveled forkfuls of food into her mouth. Max gagged, Caroline giggled, and Norman coughed on his water.

"What?" he sputtered.

"I kissed Brendan and he said my butt was cute." May repeated.

Norman blinked in shock. "It hasn't even been a whole day yet." he said. "Not even a whole day after we move here and my little girl already has a boyfriend. Well, you are your mother's daughter." Caroline smacked him in the chest from her place to his right.

"I think we ought to let May go to bed. She doesn't look like she'll be talking much." Caroline said.

"Alright." Norman chuckled. "Finish your dinner and go to bed, May." May nodded and shoveled the last of her dinner into her mouth. She dropped her plate in the sink before walking upstairs to her room. Without bothering to change out of her clothes, she lay face down on her bed and fell asleep. She dreamt of Brendan.

 **An: This was probably not as cancerous as my other cancer, but it's still pretty bad. Not much to say here. I'm going to slit my wrists now. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the chapter and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


End file.
